The Young and the Eventful
by AnimeQueen1260
Summary: [AU] A couple of years into the future; there isn't any "Dance Central" and not all of the dancers know each other. A couple of them settle down, make families, and maybe even some drama will ensue from it.


**Why do I keep coming up with new story ideas...? Honestly, I don't know why. Whenever I have writer's block, it seems that's when the most (new) ideas come to mind and I'm able to jot them down. And this... is an expanded version of one of the jotted ideas. This was the only one I felt as if I could get serious enough with, and I intend to make this one of my most serious-toned stories I've written.**

**Like the summary says, this story is kinda like an AU where not every dancer knows each other, and they aren't even dancers. For example, let's say that Bodie and Emilia are in a relationship, but Emilia knows... Taye, for instance, while Bodie doesn't. And Taye knows Mo, because they're in a relationship, who in turn knows Dare for some odd, illogical reason. Kinda like that. The official list will be at the bottom with my BS excuses. **

**Also, I kinda favored Bodie and Miss Aubrey in this story. They're the only people I let have something special about them; they can seduce people. Bodie can _only_ seduce those of the opposite gender while Miss Aubrey can seduce people of _both_ genders (chosen by random), but their seduction won't work against someone who's extremely blunt and oblivious to everything (*cough*Emilia*cough*). The rest will be explained throughout the story.**

**And after such a long note, I'm finally starting the story. Also, note that this may be the only story where I'm not using the full names I created for the dancers, with the exception of Li'l T. because she'll be using her first name.**

* * *

**x.x.x.x**

Prologue Chapter One: One Night Stand to Marriage

Sitting at a bar with her adversaries, the red-head female noticed the Latino come in with his friends; they suffused the silent pub with disruptive noise. She lifted her phone and, without turning on the screen, saw him behind her through the reflection. She took another sip of her fruit cocktail before turning to her acquaintances.

"I'm thinking of having my next target," she told them. "You see the Hispanic one on the edge? I can just look at him and tell he has a lot of money."

The women turned around to look at the brunet. He was very handsome, pretty muscular, and he was making it rain with his money. They smiled at the sight of him and turned back to the Caucasian female.

"It doesn't matter to me whether he has money or not; just look at him. He's gorgeous," the blonde one exclaimed. "If you won't get him, then I will."

The purple-haired female of the group chuckled a bit before speaking. "Are you gonna seduce him?"

The red-head female laughed. "Heavens no! I have standards, you know. He's could be as attractive as he want and he could have more money than me, but I'm sure he'd fall for the next butt-naked hoe that walks by him." The four of them turned around and watched the group of males a few feet away from them, particularly the Latino. They saw him eying a couple of the single women and grinning at them. The Caucasian female scoffed as her point was made.

"See, total playboy. He'd be easier to attract than two opposing magnets. Watch this."

She stood up from her bar stool and approached the men. All of them saw her, and she thought what pigs they were, but she wasn't there for them. She was there for the Hispanic male who noticed her coming. Unlike the others, he wasn't drinking heavily and actually noticed her and the other females watching them. He knew one of them were going to eventually come over and he happened to get lucky as the most attractive female did.

"Hey," she greeted with a seductive tone. "I wonder why someone as handsome as you don't have a swarm of girls around you."

He grinned as he could see the other males looking with jealously; she was his. As he spoke to her, he matched her tone.

"Well, I'm not into _girls_; I prefer to have a _real woman_."

"Oh. And what exactly is a "real woman"?" By now, their foreheads were touching and her clothed breasts were scraping against the surface of his covered chest.

"A woman who can take care of themselves and knows what they want." He moved in for the kiss, but she could easily read him. She pulled away from him with a smirk.

"I don't kiss on the first date," she admitted. She planned what she was going to say and what she was going to do in order to see what type of person the Latino was. And so far, he was exactly like how she thought.

"Well then, what _do_ you do?"

"For starters, I would like to know your name..."

He smiled at her once again. "The name's Angel. What's yours, princesa?"

"The name's Aubrey, not "princesa". Now, since we're acquainted with each other, how about a dance?"

Without an answer, she led him to the dance floor and smirked as she passed by her associates. It took longer than she thought to seduce him, but things were still going as planned. As they danced together, she would let him think he was the one in control. A slow song turned on, perfect. Aubrey's back was to Angel's stomach and he wrapped his arms around her waist as she grabbed onto his hands. The space between them was air-tight as they danced for what seemed like ten minutes. When the slow songs ended, they moved to their own table and ordered some drinks. Angel offered to pay, but Aubrey declined. She insisted that she paid for her own drinks, but they still ended up leaving the pub after he threw down a fifty-dollar bill.

What happened next was _completely_ out of Aubrey's control. Her orange curls were tousled up as she was thrown to the bed and Angel climbed on top of her. Their lips connected and they kissed each other almost hungrily. They barely consumed enough alcohol to make them tipsy, so they were acting on their own impulses.

Before they knew it, their clothes were off and he was inside of her. He kept thrusting against her, hitting the spot where she gave the most reaction. She started whimpering, moving her hips in rhythm with his thrusting, and dug her nails into his back. Their session of rough sex lasted until sunrise, when both of them tired out after reaching their climax.

That was their first night together.

**x.x.x.x**

It's been months now and they've been having the same routine: meeting up somewhere for what seemed like a casual date while cloaking their not-so-innocent night. They'd been having one-night stands—if it wasn't considered casual sex now—for the past six months, having at least three sessions a month. The Latino was still having fun with his red-head princess and Aubrey had to admit it was never boring in bed with Angel.

Today would be their thirtieth day together, and Angel wanted to do something big this night. They usually did something small like go to a movie, but this time Angel made reservations to an elegant restaurant. He called Aubrey as soon as they were confirmed.

Aubrey and her associates were at the café in the library, drinking different types of caffeinated beverages. The blonde woman had been drinking a soy latte, the purple-haired female had been drinking iced coffee, the silent brunette of the group had been drinking a mocha, and the red-head woman had been drinking a cappucino.

"So, how's it been with your Latin lover," the brunette asked. "Has he been benefiting your needs?"

"Yeah, and have you seduce him yet?" That came from the blonde woman.

Aubrey smiled. "I've never seduced him, like I've said plenty of times before, but I can tell you that Angel knows what he's doing." The other females squealed as she winked at them. "But on a more serious note, I think he might want to go the extra step. I mean, we've been "together" for six months now—this being our thirtieth night—something's bound to change between us."

"I know what you're saying, girl," the blonde woman preached. "That's the same way me and my boyfriend was. After being at the same place for three years, he popped the ring. Look at us now; we couldn't be happier."

"Marriage?! That's completely out of the—hold on, I got a call..." The red-head female grabbed her phone from her purse and checked the Caller ID. Her colleagues, being the nosy bunch they are, grinned at her as they saw who was calling. Aubrey separated herself from them and answered the call.

"How's it going?" As he spoke, his Spanish accent was noticeable. "You got plans later on?"

"Define "later on"."

"Around eight."

She thought about it before hearing one of her acquaintances—she recognized the voice belonging to the purple-haired woman—say 'no'. And she sighed, because she knew the other two were listening in as well.

"My planner's clear; I have nothing else to do today. So, yes, I am free."

He chuckled. "That's great. I'll pick you up at your place around... 7:45-ish. Just be ready by then and dress nice, not that you already don't." She pulled the phone away from her ear after having nothing else to say and hung up. Then the Caucasian female turned back to the other three smiling women.

"Seven forty-five? That's about an hour from now," the blonde female informed. "You need to get home _now_."

"But—"

"There's no time for that. Hurry." The demand came from the brunette, who was pushing her out of the library along with the other two females. Once she was out, Aubrey sighed and took her car keys out of her purse. It was going to be a long ride home.

**x.x.x.x**

If surprises—or good things in general—happened in threes, like bad things did, then the third thing was soon to happen for Aubrey.

The first thing happened when Angel picked her up. She had been expecting him to be in one of his playboy suits with his visor to accessorize, and in his pre-owned car. So imagine the surprise she had when he was elegantly dressed and appeared in a carriage.

The second thing was when they had priority reservations at a five-star restaurant, another surprise for her. Angel simply gave the hostess his name and she sat them at the center table, for everyone to see them. All eyes were brought to them as they brought a sense of majesty to the refined building.

And the third thing—it was soon to happen. Angel and Aubrey had just received their food—he ordered the salmon combo and she ordered the catfish meal. A word hadn't been spoken between the two since their arrival, but the Latino couldn't wait to reveal the last surprise to his queen. It was the ultimate confirmation of his affection to her, how he treated her like a queen.

And the first words of the night were spoken, but not by him, as he hadn't expected.

"Thank you for dinner; I appreciated it." Aubrey's words left him speechless and he hadn't had a response. Instead, their waiter appeared, saving him.

"Would you like anything else," he asked, looking directly at Angel. They shared knowing glances before turning to the Caucasian female.

"Aubrey, dear, would you care for more wine before we head out," the Latino asked, carefully choosing his choice of words. She shrugged her shoulders, showing she didn't care and prompting the waiter to head back to the kitchen. He came back with two wine glasses and a wine bottle before sitting them on the table.

This part always never came out perfectly in Angel's mind. He never knew what Aubrey would do, for she was quite unpredictable at times, and he was never sure if the waiter or waitress—waiter, in this case—would do everything correctly. He had just hoped everything went as planned.

The red-head female looked away as the waiter poured the faint yellow-colored liquid into both glasses before slipping the important item in her glass, which she hadn't noticed. Another thing she hadn't noticed was that the other patrons had been giving the couple their full attention, as they knew what to anticipate.

The waiter walked away and left the bottle of wine on the table. Without looking at the glass, Aubrey brought the cup to her lips and sipped the wine inside. The third thing had finally arrived as she felt a metal-like object hit her lipstick-coated lips as she drank the last of the liquid. Had she not noticed it she would've ruined the night as well as choked.

Her hazel eyes lit up as she pulled a wedding ring from her lips; a platinum ring with different gems on the surface and a noticeable blue sapphire on what was assumed to be the front. Then, and only then, had she noticed the other people staring right at them with curious eyes. Aubrey also noticed Angel kneeling in front of her with a genuine smile on his face.

Four simple but meaningful words came from his lips. "Will you marry me?"

Shock was one of the minor expressions on her face. Any of the other expressions were too complex to describe. That's when Aubrey thought about her conversation with the girls, and she clearly remembered about how she said marrying Angel was out of the question, as if she had been anticipating it.

Screw it, she thought, screw everything I said. Tears came from her eyes, unknowingly to her, and she nodded her head.

"Of course! Yes! I'll marry you!" She pulled his face closer to hers and brought their lips together. The other patrons in the restaurant cheered and clapped for them, and Aubrey felt truly happy for the first time in years.

**x.x.x.x**

* * *

**Eh... not one of my best endings, but I still like the overall story. Next up is Bodie and Emilia (I'm going in alphabetical order), which is still going to be set before the main story is supposed to be.**

**Now here's the list of character relationships and their BS reasons. Note that this list shows how everyone knows each other and it's only valid in the main story, not the prologue:**

**Angel and Aubrey are married.  
****Aubrey and Emilia are childhood best friends.  
****Emilia and Bodie are married.  
****Bodie and MacCoy are friends from college.  
****MacCoy and Dare are married.  
****Dare and Mo worked in the army together.  
****Mo and Taye are married.  
****Taye and Li'l T. are siblings.  
****Li'l T. and Glitch are in a steady relationship.  
****Glitch and Rasa live in the same apartment building and neighbor each other.  
****Rasa and Lima are married.  
****Lima works in the agency (DCI) that opposes Dr. Tan's (Tan Industries).  
****Dr. Tan is Oblio's father.  
****Oblio and Jaryn are married.  
****Jaryn and Kerith are siblings.  
****Kerith and Angel go to the same gym and developed a mutual friendship.**

**Sorry, I would include the ninjas (as I was planning to include all _human_ characters in this story), but knowing that they can't talk would ruin the story. So, I ultimately decided not to include them.**

**That's all for the first chapter and I'm not too sure when the second one's supposed to be out.**


End file.
